Can't get worse
by leokagome
Summary: inu potter crossover. Inu inc. get sent to hogwarts. Why do so many guys like Kagome and hermione?SessKag
1. Kagome's thoughts

1Hi, this is my first story so don't be that harsh on me.

A/N: on with the story.

Kagome sighed. She, Sango, InuYasha, Kouga, Miroku and Shesshoumaru had been selected for a boarding school for wizards and witches. This 'Hogwarts' place had sent an owl to all of them saying something about their powers being found late and they needed to be trained. They were on the plane to London now. Her mother had made such a big deal about leaving.

**Flashback**

"You're leaving? When? Is your boyfriend going?" Sakura asked. "Yes mom. September first. Yes Sessh is going." Kagome said back with out missing a beat. "Would you please tell Souta we'll be out for a while?" Sakura said with care. "Why mom?" You could easily tell that Kagome's smile was completely fake. " You'll find out soon. Meet me outside in five." And her mom was gone. "Souta, me and mom are gonna be out for a while." Kagome yelled up the stairs and proceeded to walk out the door to the car to her mother.

When they got to the mall Sakura started by taking her to a hair dresser. She had Kagome get her hair cut so it was now only to her chest. It was also died black instead of her natural light brown hair. Sakura decided to buy all these hair products and a assortment of hair stylings. Kagome sighed, whenever Kagome went to a new school her mom did this. The next step was a piercing parlor.

"You always wanted some piercings, so now you can show them off at your new school. I'm thinking, belly, and two ear piercings." Sakura said happily. Kagome's jaw dropped. "What? Thanx mom!" after that was the tons of new clothes that her mom bought her. Mostly made of tight jeans, mini skirts, tight tops, lacy bras, thongs, and pj's. Then came the shoes. By the end both Kagome and Sakura were carrying 10 huge bags. "Well hello Kagome. Need a hand?" Came a deep and sexy voice.

"Yes. Thanx Sessh." Kagome gave him a peck on the lips before he took both of their bags to her car. "Bye baby. See you tomorrow." And finally after all the shopping came the tears. "I'm going to miss you so much! My little baby's going to boarding school!" Were the only words you could hear between the sobs when they got home. Of course Kagome comforted her mom.

**End Flashback**


	2. complications

1Hey again. Thanx for the reviews!

a/n: on with the story

"Kagome. We're here." Came Sango's voice. Kagome realized she had been in her own land.

"K Sango." She said. "Kagome, wanna go out some time?" Came Kouga's voice, filled with arrogance. Kagome shook her head as she heard Sesshoumaru growl.

"Sorry Kouga, I've got a boyfriend." Couldn't InuYasha and Kouga get that through their heads! She had a boyfriend Why did so many boys like her? She didn't think she was pretty.

The only thing she liked about herself was that she had beautiful aqua eyes. And still, almost every guy at her school had asked her out at least once.

Didn't they get it? She was dating Sessh since she was 14 and she was now 16. "Back off wolf." Sesshoumaru said protectively as his arm came to encircle her waist and pull her into his chest.

"It's not my fault Kagome wants me, she just doesn't want to hurt you." Kouga said, totally ignoring the fact that Kagome had turned him down. "Let's get to platform 9 3/4 now." Sango said hurriedly, trying to avoid a fight. "Yes, let's get seats as the fair lady asks." Miroku said.

Rub...Rub

SMACK

"Pervert." Sango said as she started searching for it. "Where is it?" Kagome asked. "Where is what? Platform 9 3/4 possibly?" Came two masculine voices. When Kagome turned, she saw tall twins with fire red hair that seemed to be flirting with her.

"Yes. Can you help us? This is Sessh, my boyfriend, Sango my best friend, Miroku her boyfriend and InuYasha and Kouga our friends." Kagome said as she pointed them out.

"I'm Fred and this is George. Ya we'll show you. We're heading there to give something to our little brother and sister Ron and Ginny. We also own a joke shop, come by when you visit Hogsmeade."

They said in perfect unison and they both gave her a card. "Cool. What year are Ron and Ginny in?" Sango asked curiously. "Ron is in 6th and Ginny in 5th . What year are you all in?" Fred asked.

"Everybody but Sessh is in 6th and he's in 7th." Kagome said. "Come on, it's almost time to go." George said. "Do exactly as I do." Fred said, then he walked through the pillar between platforms nine and ten.

Kagome and Sango were next, then InuYasha and Kouga, then Sessh, Miroku and George. "We'll introduce you to the gang." Fred and George said as they walked onto the train. When they stopped at a compartment, they ushered them to go in.

Inside was a girl with luscious long brown locks of hair that were slightly curled and went to her chest, and that was wearing tight ripped jeans and a green backless, and boy with black hair that seemed to have a mind of it's own wearing baggy jeans and a red t-shirt, a boy with flaming red hair and jeans and a blue t-shirt and a girl slightly younger who had red hair that went to her shoulder and was wearing tight jeans and a black midriff.

"Hi I'm Kagome, what are your names?" And that began the introductions. after the intros Harry was looking out the window and brushed the bangs out of his eyes, Kagome who was sitting across from him asked, "How did you get that terrible scar?"

Cliffy!


	3. the ride there

1Hello, I luv da reviews, pleaz send more! Even to just ask questions, I will answer them.

-leokagome

a/n: on with the story

_last time:_

"_Hi I'm Kagome, what are your names?" And that began the introductions. after the intros Harry was looking out the window and brushed the bangs out of his eyes, Kagome who was sitting across from him asked, "How did you get that terrible scar?"_

This time:

The silence was thick in the air until Harry decided to answer, "Don't you know?" "Why would we? It's not like you're famous... Are you?" Sango asked this time.

"You mean you've never heard of Harry Potter, 'the boy who lived'?" Hermione asked in utter disbelief. She was muggle born and she still knew about 'the Harry Potter'.

"Would we ask if we didn't know ningen?" Sesshoumaru asked, his face still a blank screen. "Sessh, I'm a ningen too. Your insulting me when you say that."

Kagome said turning away from him before turning to Harry and saying, "Harry, would you like to go out sometime?"

She winked at him, telling him to play along. "Sure... Kagome." Harry was still confused but when he saw the silver haired demon's eyes flash with anger he realized what she was doing.

Sesshoumaru growled loudly, turned Kagome to face him and kissed her roughly. She immediately pushed away and said, "I'm waiting for an apology before I'll kiss you again."

Kagome said, her playful tone not even disguised. "I'm...uh... sorry." Sessh's tone was that of a toddler. "And now you deserve a reward, don't you think?"

Kagome giggled as he looked back at her hungrily. An instant later Kagome's lips were being ravished harshly by Sesshoumaru while their hands traveled each other's body's.

"That's enough." Both Kouga and InuYasha pushed them away. "You were gonna talk about how you got that scar." InuYasha said hastily, trying to make an excuse for his outburst.

After the explanation the trolley came by and the girls all bought Starbursts. "I learned this over the summer from Eri, watch." Kagome said and took the starburst with the wrapper and put it in her mouth.

Ten seconds later she pulled the wrapper from her mouth. "Eri could do it in 7 seconds." She said dejectedly as she stood up, sitting back down on Sesshoumaru's lap.

All the girls started trying, and Kagome finally got to 6, Sango at 7, Hermione at 5, and Ginny at 10. InuYasha, Kouga and sessh were staring at Kagome's mouth with looks of lust, Ron at Ginny's(I had to have that, hope you don't mind), and Harry at Hermione's.

"Look what w have here." Came a voice rom the front of the compartment. Kagome turned to se someone she never expected.

Cliffy, who should it be? Vote!

Draco,

Souta,

Random guy that I'll make up?

Or someone you want it to be that I haven't named.

p.s. iwon't update till i get at least 5 votes.


	4. cousins?

1Hello, there were many votes but all came to be Draco, under different circumstances of course. I finally decided and I hope you like it.

a/n: on with the story

"Draco?" Came Kagome's uncertain voice. "Hey Kags, hello Hermione, Weasel, and of course the boy who lived. Can't forget him, Can we?" Came Malfoy's reply, filled with malice except when he talked to Kagome.

"How do you know this man Kagome?" Came Sessh's jealous voice. "He's my cousin Sessh. Draco, this is my boyfriend Sesshoumaru, my best friend Sango, her boyfriend Miroku, and InuYasha and Kouga." Kagome said.

"You hurt her you're dead." This time Malfoy actually seemed like a overprotective brother. "Draco, we've been dating since I was 14, you don't have to worry."

Kagome said this as if she had talked to him about his overprotectiveness many times before. "Fine."

He said with a sigh. "How's Narcissa and Lucious?"

Kagome asked as if she had grown up with them. "Fine, I'll tell them you said hi. Give Sakura and gramps my regards Which house are you going into?"

Malfoy responded. "I don't know. What do you think I'll be in?" She responded. Hermione, Harry and Ron were all in shock.

Hermione's pov

Wow, I've never seen this side of him before. But she's muggle born. At least, I think she is.

Ron's pov

Wow, she's so nice and he's so... not nice. And she's part of the family means she's trouble.

Harry's pov

Wow, I hope Malfoy didn't come here to pick a fight, but I could take him.

Normal pov

"Knowing you, Gryffindor. You're the nicest person I know that I like." Came Malfoy's sweet reply.

"Oh, that's so sweet! But what about Pansy? You always told me things were going great. What happened?" kagome asked. "I found her cheating on me with Blaise. It's over."

Malfoy muttered darkly. "Oh, I'm so sorry."Kagome said and gave him a hug. "Kagome, I want you to meet my friends. Your boyfriend can come."

Malfoy said, and led her out of the compartment, Sessh following. "That was weird."


	5. importantmust read

1 Hello, this is some answers to reviews I've gotten so far. At the end is sneek peeks!

To: **anime-lover-forever2007**I'm very happy that you like the story. Thank u for voting on who it should be. I might be able to put you in the story, but I'm not sure if you can be his love interest since u say you look a lot like Kagome, HELLO, they are cousins. I might put you in as his nice friend though.

-leokagome

To: **Zorro-chan**

First of all, I love Zorro! Thank you for voting, I'm glad you like the story, and I hope to get more reviews from you.

-leokagome

To: **Ying-darkness**

I'm very flattered that u like it and I hope u continue with reviews, but I also hope u give me something constructive like "InuYasha should try to rape Kagome", which will actually happen if you're reading this.

-leokagome

To: **yup. Its me**

I'm glad u think it's not bad but pleaz give me something constructive to work with so it can be more like u gys want it to be.

-leokagome

To: **Shad0wFax**

I'm so happy that u feel that way becuz thats how I felt +I decided 2 do something about it. Thanx for voting.

-leokagome

To: **WolfRainSS**

Ron is not staying at her mouth, he is staring at it. U saw my 'I just had to do it', that meant ron likes ginny. I decided 2 do that because I wanted to and I like it different.

-leokagome

To**:KuRoxTeNsHi**

I luv that u spent ur time saying to update it, I can't if I have no ideas. I'm always pissed when a story doesn't go my way so I'm asking 4 ur suggestions 2 help me rite da story.

-leokagome

To: **Midnight Faerie**

Sorry, it's a DMHG fanfic too. I will not put in Kikyou because she is already gonna be put into the story, as a nice one. I'm being nice to all u Kikyoulovers cuz I hate her.

-leokagome

To:** Dra Gan the Dragoniodian King**

Thank u.) love the exit.

-leokagome

Kagome is going to get raped in later chapters. Why is Draco kissing a mudblood? Will Kagome tell Sessh what happened? Will he try 2 kill some one? All in 'can't get worse.'


	6. Sessh's thoughts and approval

1Hello, again. I love da reviews. Thank u all!

a/n: on with the much anticipated story.

Shesshoumaru watched with awe as Kagome laughed with Draco. She had only laughed this much with Sango and him. But Draco was a relative.

Then why did he have the urge to rip out Draco's jugular? He couldn't be jealous, could he? No, he couldn't be jealous that he was now second place to Draco.

Wait, why did he say he was second place. **Because you are now.** What? Who is that? Answer this Sesshoumaru. **Cocky aren't we?**

If you must know, yes. I have the most beautiful girl in the world as my mate to be, why shouldn't I? **You mean, HAD.** What did you say?** I said HAD!**

She's still mine. No one can break our bond. **Believe what you want. But if just look at both of their right wrists**. Fine, I will. And I will prove you wrong.

So Sessh walked up to them and pulled their right wrists out, on them were two identical tattoos that both said, "We must protect each other. No matter what."

"What are you doing Sessh. Let go now." Kagome said, wondering what had just happened. "I will remind you who you are dating."

He silenced himself with a harsh and violent kiss, backing her into the wall. The kiss deepened as his tongue pressed to her lips, asking for entrance.

When he got it he explored her wet cavern with his tongue, making her moan. He possessively growled approval as her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist.

"Not that it's not good that you made up, but I feel weird when my cuz is making out with me in the same room." Came Draco's voice, cutting through the lust filled air.

Kagome groaned as Sesshoumaru pulled away from her. She playfully hit Draco, "You had to ruin the moment."

"Of course, what did you expect of me? To go cheerleading for the make out session." He returned the playful mood. "Oh, and Sesshoumaru. You are worthy of my cousin, I approve."

Then he continued walking to the slytheryn compartments. As, Kagome pulled him to follow, Sesshomaru smiled one of his true smiles.

Oh, I actually have the rape part planned out, sorry. It is more like almost rape, but it isn't Sessh that saves her. And Draco is NOT being with Kikyou. She deserves nothing more than utter loneliness.


	7. sorting and attempted rape

1Hello, sorry. I can't write chapters when at my mom's house. This is going to be a long chapter and has some attempted rape, BEWARE! But you don't find out who yet, aren't I mean?

a/n: on with the story

Once the train stopped everyone got out and the inu inc. went with harry p. inc. to the ding hall where they were sortted. The sorting went like this:

Kagome: Gryffindor

Sesshoumaru: Gryffindor

InuYasha: Slytherin

Kouga: Slytherin

Miroku: Hufflepuff

Sango: Gryffindor

They got to their tables with the seating like this,

Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny on one side,

Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Sango on the other.

"What's with your cousin Kagome?" Hermione asked shyly. 'Draco? He's the best guy I've ever met. He hates sexism, racism, and may seem mean, but has a heart of gold."

Kagome said proudly. "Then why is he in Slytherin?" Ron asked curiously.

"When we were eleven..., some stuff came up and both me and him went a little off the deep end. But we eventually got over most of it." Kagome said sadly.

"What happened?" Ron asked, this time nosily Hermione hit him narrowly missing Harry's chest. "Ron! That's so rude! If she wanted to tell us she would have already. Apologize now."

She said and turned back to Kagome to see her and Sessh kissing romantically. "I don't think she'll hear." Harry said truthfully. "I don't think she cares." Sango said this time, a little less truthfully.

After dinner Kagome was walking up to Gryffindor tower and she had to go to the bathroom. She told everyone she would be able to find her way.

She was walking to where Hermione had told her to find the bathroom, when a hand turned her around and pulled her into a room.

They covered her eyes and began to rip off her skirt, holing her still with the other hand. She flailed and tried to escape, but he was too strong. "No! Some body help!"

She screamed, but all that came was a hit on the head. She couldn't move, and he knew it. She felt her shirt ripped to shreds and started crying.

Suddenly the door opened. Before she had time to look at her attacker and savior, every thing turned black she and blanked out.

When she woke up she was in Maddam Pomfrey's. All of her friends had fallen asleep beside her exept Kouga and InuYasha(a hint).

Even Harry, Hermione and Ron were there. Only Draco was awake, not looking at her but out the window.

"What happened?" She asked sadly, hoping to not get the answer she knew was coming.

"I heard yelling on a trip to the bathroom. I opened the door that I heard the yelling from and a guy with a mask and all black clothes was taking off your shirt while you were crying. You fainted and the guy ran out when he saw me. I took you here. You're safe."

He whispered the last part, more to himself then to her. She started crying and hugged him, noticing that she was fully healed.

"You're safe." He said again, this time to her.

Awe, a huge couzin moment! See, I took ur advice and didn't make it a rape.


	8. the day after

1Hi, sorry I had school. the highschool in hell is going to be updated soon, the half chapter is on the computer at school. I took some suggestions from sendarian poltergeist and hope you like. Oh, just so you know this story must have some reviews for me to continue, at least 10 each chapter before I update. I love reviews(sorry)

**Chapter 8:The Day After **

Kagome woke up the next morning with flowers, cards and chocolates surrounding her. Sesshoumaru was leaning against the wall next to her bed. She heard soft and even breaths and noticed he was asleep. 'He looks so peaceful when he's asleep. So ethereal and yet so gentle and kind instead of the pompous jack ass I thought him to be when they first met.'

**Flashback**

_kagome smiled as she headed for her first day of high school at Shikon Academy, or SA. She hated the uniforms that she had to wear but at least the school was the best of the best. The uniform was a green plaid mini skirt that went to her hips and stopped, revealing a inch of creamy white skin before a partially see-though white button up blouse started, and the buttons ended too quickly showing off more than enough cleavage by Kagome's standards. She sighed knowing that it wasn't going to change. As she thought she knocked into some one tall. _

_She stumbled backwards but before she fell arms encircled her waist and pulled her up. She blushed as she looked in awe at his face. He had stunning features but his expression was stoic._

**End flashback**

She looked over to the chair that was right next to the bed noticing the other two figures.

Draco sat asleep on the chair and was holding protectively onto the slim waist of Hermione. She was also asleep, snuggled into his chest with her hands gripping his shirt as a little girl her favorite doll. She was sitting on him in a fetal position. ( I once woke up in that position after a movie that was really boring, except Kyle was still awake)She tapped him on the shoulder and he awoke groaning.

"Why did you wake me up Kags? I was having the most wonderful dream about...why is she on my lap?" He asked fearfully. Kagome became curious.

"What's the matter with her sleeping on you. You didn't seem to mind. Or is it you are afraid that if she wakes up she's going to get pissed over certain...giggle...male things poking her?" Kagome giggled. Draco flushed bright red, quietly begging her to get Hermione off. Kagome stood up and walked the two feet over to Sesshoumaru.

Wrapping her arms around him gracefully she moaned. Sesshoumaru woke and pulled her closer.

"Wake up call Fluffy. Draco needs help with getting Hermione off before she wakes up and...well, remember last time I fell asleep on you?" She said explaining the whole situation. Sesshoumaru gave Draco a look of sympathy before untangling himself from hers. He walked over and picked Hermione up carefully before depositing her on Kagome's bed.

Draco stood up abruptly before running off to the Hospital bathroom. Kagome let out another giggle.

"Where were we?" Sesshoumaru said as he pulled her closer, forgetting what happened the night before. Kagome went limp before she started sobbing, grabbing onto him for comfort. Sesshoumaru immediately pulled her into a gentle hug, whispering how it was going to be okay and how he won't be able to hurt you again. By the time Hermione woke up Sesshoumaru and Kagome were cuddling on the chair,(it's a comfy chair) and she had stopped crying.

"Uh, where is Draco?" Hermione asked awkwardly. They both turned straight to her in shock, then they both erupted in laughter at the same time. Draco came out a moment later to witness it. Hermione cast a questioning glance at him and he shrugged.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Where did all this stuff come from?" Kagome asked Draco as soon as things calmed down.

"People heard you got hurt, I guess Kagome's got a bunch of friends."Draco said.

"What time is it?" Kagome asked again. Hermione took the liberty of answering this time though.

"9:30, you're still supposed to stay here though. I guess Sesshoumaru and Draco will too since they almost killed the nurse when she suggested otherwise." She said and turned to leave before,

"Oh no, you aren't leaving. I can't be stuck with bodyguards and no girls." kagome said and Hermione relented to stay till lunch when they would all go back to normal. Sesshoumaru laid on the bed with Kagome snuggling onto him and Draco and Hermione talked a little farther away.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So...I'm sorry for being a jack ass to you for all these years. I just got grudges on you in the first year when my uncle died, and well...things kept on getting worse with you three and better in the family." Draco said solemnly. Hermione nodded in understanding then said in her own turn,

"It's fine, sorry about that punch I gave you in grade three. I just was a little upset with you." She finished lamely. Draco smiled at her censoring.

"It's okay, but you've got to teach me how to throw a right hook like that though. Also, I've been meaning to do this for a while." Hermione's expression contorted to that of confusion before Draco's lips pressed softly against her, causing her to gasp in surprise and gave Draco the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. Hermione moaned softly and feverishly pulled him closer.

"Okay, now it's my turn to say 'NO MAKING OUT WHEN I AM AROUND! IT IS DISGUSTING AND GROSS!'" Kagome had her pay back now and she smiled happily. Draco gave her a death glare and she smiled sheepishly back at him before resuming cuddling with Sesshoumaru while he resumed making out with Hermione. The door started to open and they all separated just in time to see, Harry and Ron coming in, both carrying gifts.

They set them down before Ron caught sight of Draco's arm around Hermione's waist protectively, as if telling him that she's his.

"Sorry for disturbing you all," Ron shot a death glare at Draco, "but we thought you might want some cheering up." Harry said apologetically. Kagome smiled happily beforestanding up and giving them both a hug and checking what gifts there were around the bed.

There turned out to be roses and tulips from some of her friends with a single stuffed animal from Sesshoumaru, a furry blue bunny as the non candy gifts. There was all types of chocolate, and a batch of milk chocolate truffles with gooey caramel on the inside of it. As for candy, there was skittles, Starbursts, Malt balls, sour gummy worms, jaw breakers and gum from friends.

"Want some stuff? I have tons already." Kagome offered everyone and only Hermione obliged. They sat on the bed eating the delectable treats as the guys watched in fascination of how they kept so thin. Suddenly the door opened and Sango and Miroku burst through. Sango ran up to her BFF and hugged her.

"I can't believe this happened. I'll kill who ever hurt you Kagome! Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhh...CHOCOLATE!" Sango squealed before giving kagome a puppy dog face and grabbing a Hershey's bar as soon as Kagome nodded in approval. Sango went back to worrying over Kagome as she nibbled her Hershey's bar like a mouse would. (My friend does that when ever she gets Hershey's)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Everyone, since you won't leave, here is lunch." The nurse said as she brought in a entire thing of food that could easily feed all of them. It had crab, sushi, hotdogs, spaghetti, shrimp and ribs. They all dug in as the nurse told them that Kagome would not be able to leave for at least two more days for added safety. If needed the immediate friends could stay with her to help her through this terrible ordeal and they all would be excused from homework assigned when they were gone.

Kagome was much happier than the night before so she failed to notice two little holes in the wall, peircing blue eyes looking through them towards her in lust.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Oh! Can you guess? There I made it longer! I hope you all are happy. Oh, remember. I WILL NOT update until I get at least 10 more reviews!


End file.
